


Coming Back to Jedah

by gwina



Series: Before their last war [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes, Pre-Rogue One, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwina/pseuds/gwina
Summary: Chirrut and Baze come back to their old temple in Jedah.





	Coming Back to Jedah

**Author's Note:**

> I try to translate it in Eng from Kor.  
> The translation basically by Google Translate (Thanks Google.)  
> and then I write it again. 
> 
> 한국말이 최고입니다. 영어 미친 겁나 어려워.  
> 영어공부가 될까 싶어 쓴 걸 번역해봅니다.  
> 근데 망한듯ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

That day was so damned hot. The speeder that they rented for a while to cross the desert was broken up and the gas smell came from the motor in hot weather. "I could die like this, Baze." When Baze was checking the condition of the motor, he moved his gaze to the speeder seat, on which Chirrut sit, looking like a dead body.

"Then, you could die with a sunburn."

Baze answered him with just one word, not more than that. Chirut who bared his chest with untied tunic regathered his own tunic and doing that, he touched the skin of his bare chest. 

"It's hot."  
"So it will not be hot?"

He talked bluntly to Chirrut who said natural thing with a surprise. Chirrut's blue-gray colored eyes move slowly to where the bays are likely to be. And then he unhooks the front of his tunic and shows him his burned red skin.

"What do you think?"

The eyes twinkled with a full of expectation that Baze would be embarrassed. But Baze glanced at it and turned his sight at the cooling sensor on the motor again. This was broken. He pulled a part of it several times and the sensor was returning with a loudly spinning sound. And then he looked up at the speeder, Chirrut showed his chest to him. Looking at him, Baze was breathing out a sigh.

 

"... if you do this, you will loose your leather."

Coming to Chirrut with heavy steps, he pulled his friend's clothes and put it on properly. You're not funny. Though he was murmuring like that, he still kept doing what Baze did.

"When we get to Jedah, we need cold pack."

He seemed familiar with the thing that he take care of Chirrut's everything. As if he had always done, he dressed Chirrut in a robe and covered his hood to prevent his face from burning. That behavior of Baze was not as awkward as it had been for so long ago. He fired back to the speeder only after he had secured Chirrut's seatbelt.

 

 

*

 

The two men who returned to Jedah headed for the temple where they were guardians very long ago. Baze slowly stepped on the steps of the temple, guarding imperial armies hiding in the temple, while Chirut climbed the stairs with light steps delighted to visit his temple again.

It was no wonder that Chirrut first stepped on the mosque rather than the Bayes who had been covering it from the back. He breathed a lot into the familiar soil. But soon he knew that the mood of the temple was different from the old one and paused to wait for the coming Baze. Baze kept a distance from Chirrut and looked around. The imperial armies are the ones who smell even the slightest intimidation. If they know there are some suspicious people in the temple already destroyed by them, they will not let them go. He judged that way, scrolling both forward and backward, both left and right, stopping in the middle and slowly approaching Chirrut.

"Baze."

Chirut called his name when Bayes came near enough to hear his voice.

"Why?"

Baze asked.

"What happened?"

At the request of Chirrut, Bayes put down a blaster from his shoulders and identified the temple one by one. One of the pillars of the gate to the temple had collapsed, and the tree surrounding the temple had only a few stumps. The walls of the parish were almost full of scratches created by blaster's bullet. Even after seeing the wound, Baze could see how many people died on it since they left here. He turned around and looked at Chirrut. 

He would already know what a temple looked like. He was a man of the Force even during his guardian days. Nevertheless, the reason for asking Baze about the temple is because the imagination and thoughts can sometimes be worse than the visible reality. That is why he would like to see through his friend's eyes that the actual look of this place is better than the one he imagines and thinks.

"Tell me, Baze. what happened?"

Back to the basking trudge, Chirrut asked again.

"... only the skeleton remains barely."  
"Where we were?"  
"Yes."

If we're more here, we'll be caught, Chirrut. Baze grabbed his wrist and dragged him. Chirrut, who always have his own way, walked as Baze led. Normally, he would have been a word for it but did not even say anything, so he held on tight Chirrut's wrist.

 

*

 

Those who had spent all their money to come to Jedah were obliged to stay at the ruins without anyone in the back of the temple. It was once a place where young children who had trained to become guardians would have stayed. Baze looked back at the ruins and it reminded him of his own childhood. Baze then had believed and followed the Force more than anyone else, and also, Chirrut had been able to see the world with "the eye". But even if he recall the good times of the past, there's nothing to change. It's just useless thoughts which he indulged in, and Baze thought so and called Chirrut. 

Chirrut, who was outside, slowly came inside with Baze's voice. Baze shook off the dust of the wooden floor and seated his old friend there firstly.

"We will stay here for a few days."  
"Haha, of our old times, I liked it."  
"Take off your clothes and I'll get cold water."

Baze disheveled Chirrut's short hair and Chirrut smilled brightly to him. Yes, go. Chirrut grabbed Baze's hand stroking his head to stop it. Baze, who looked at Chirrut for a moment, immediately went out and headed to the well being a few steps ahead.

Chirrut who remained alone loosened the strap that was holding the waist. Then the upper body appeared easily. Jedah, which is surrounded by the desert, has easily fallen below freezing temperature at night. His body exposed to such cold air was stiff. The body, seen between the loosen clothes, contrasted with his godly and clean face. Near the shoulders were a scar by troopers' blasters, a sharp scar on the waist, and a stigma stamped on the chest with a torture of the Imperial Army quite a long time ago. Chirrut no longer felt awkward in these scars. If there was no scar, he would feel empty.  
He thought that all these scars contained Force's will. Whenever Baze see the scars left in his body, he does not like that, his saying, "It would be better to die rather than that, if these are Force's will," but Chirut was convinced that one day, Baze would find himself that believed Force, as he was.

 

"I have put the fire and it will be warm soon."

 

Bayes is holding an old barrel filled with water from the well.

 

"You working hard."  
"Yep, You've always made me work hard since you were young."  
"Well, did I do it? I do not remember it because it's too old."  
"Do not pretend you don't remember. Turn this way."

As Chirrut turned toward Baze, Baze naturally stripped Chirrut's top to see his shoulder. From the vicinity of the clavicle bone to the stomach, it burned red. Bayes was grimacing - he had a habit of frowning when he focused on something - he started gently wiping it off with a cloth soaked in cold water.

"Baze, how do I look?"

It was Chirrut to ask useless questions.

"What kind of stupid question is that?"  
"It looks disgusting?"  
"...Not really."

Baze saw a stigma engraved on the chest of Chirrut and removed his hand for a moment.

"Then?"  
"Why you asking that again? You are just you."  
"Then how about you, Baze?"  
"... I'm just me. Now that you're done, put on your clothes.

Baze put up Chirrut's clothes down to the shoulder. Chirut laughed lightly, tied his clothes and the loosened strap again.

"... We will be the same in the future."

Bayes said with taking the bucket off his side.

"We eat together, sleep together and fight together, just like our old days. Nothing changes and,"

Baze grabbed Chirrut's face with his both hands and looked straight at his blue-gray eyes.

"Even if you are changed, I will not be changed. So, you don't borrow trouble, Chirrut."

Chirrut giggled at his words.

"You said you cannot read people's thoughts by Force."  
"....This is not about the Force, just because your face looks exactly like that."

Get to sleep. Listening to his grumbling voice, Chirrut imagined his appearance that his big ears would have been blushed. He's still terrible liar. Thinking like that, Chirrut laid down the floor. He could feel the hard floor in his back. This feeling has been a long time. The moderate temperatures where warmth and coolness coexist, the calmness of everything seems to be asleep, and Baze breatheing evenly beside him. In the temple, which was no longer the past, he was fully feeling like he go back to the past that he's always missed.

Although he lie down, Chirrut didn't sleep and was waiting for Baze who patrolled surroundings of the temple. He opened his own eyes until Baze came to bed next to him. After coming back, Baze placed his weapons as near as possible in case of an unexpected situation. As soon as Baze lay down, Chirrut closed his own eyes and wrapped Baze's waist around his arm. All of the series of processes seemed so familiar and comfortable.

 

*


End file.
